Miserably in Love
by fusiongirl05
Summary: Takes place 20 years after New Moon. Edward left, Bella's a vampire. Will Edward come to save Bella from her pain and hatred towards him. Will he succeed? EdwardXBella
1. Painfull Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters!! Enjoy!**

**-AvianHybridNorwayKid5**

Edward left me in the woods 20 years ago. Cold, alone, and helplessly in pain. He said he didn't want me, didn't love me, and broke me. One thing he didn't know was that when he left, my heart stopped. Somehow I became a vampire, beautiful, gold eyes, and pale. Every night I cry tearless sobs, waiting for Edward to come back and patch it all up, but he can't. I don't even know where the hell he is! Why can't life treat me well for once?! Right now I am watching _Grey's Anatomy_ and not even really paying attention to it. I can't even begin on how much I hate Edward, but inside I really love him. I need him to come back, but I know that, that will never happen…..he left me, in pain.

Suddenly the phone rang. I walk quickly to the phone and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello, is this Bella Swan?" the voice asked.

"Yes, who's calling?"

"Edward Cullen." I dropped the phone. There I stood paralyzed with pain. I thought I recognized his voice, but I thought that I was just imagining.

"Hello? Bella, I know that I hurt you and you are really pissed at me right now, but I am coming back to Forks. I can't stay away much longer. I can't take the pain anymore. I know you are 38, but I want you to give me a chance. Please Bella." Edward said.

"Edward..." I spoke. "I hate you!" Then I fell down with more pain in my heart.

**Please REVIEW!! This is my second FanFic!**

**-AvianHybridNorwayKid5**


	2. Working With Pain

Second chapter

**Second chapter!! Thanks for the ppl who reviewed this so far!! Tell more people to read it!! Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**- AvianHybridNorwayKid5**

_"Edward..." I spoke. "I hate you!" Then I fell down with more pain in my heart than ever..._

You know, lying on the floor in pain is sort of getting into my schedule of the day. The only thing that is bothering me is…the pain! I can't believe that Edward will actually call me after 20 freakin' years! First he apologizes and then he lays the most unexpected sentence, coming back to Forks. He expects me to want him to come back for heaven's sake. I wonder why he thinks that. I mean he really hurt me, my heart, and my life.

_Ring! Ring!_ All I am thinking right now is about Edward trying to call me again…. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I say.

"Bella, are you alright?" the voice asked. I immediately knew that it was Edward. His velvety tone always struck me blank.

"Edward, you broke me and if you didn't hear me before, I _hate_ you." Then I hung up the phone and unplugged it. I didn't want to hear his voice ever again.

Great! Now I am going to be late for work! I work at Bank of America for those who don't know. You are probably saying "What a noob" or "Who would want to work there?" but I like it. Except for the fact that my boss is flirting with me constantly. His name is Mr. DaLozah. Ironically, he really is a Lozah! Off to work.

* * *

Work. Work? Why do I work here? Ugh. Here comes Mr. DaLozah...

"Good morning Isabella." said Mr. DaLozah

"Morning Mr. DaLozah, and please call me Bella, not Isabella." I responded. Mr. DaLozah just stood there looking like a complete idiot running his hand through his hair.

"Um...ok" Mr. DaLozah said confused.

"Do you want something sir?" I asked.

"Yes actually...will you marry me?" He asked seriously.

"No, I really want to stay single." I responded. Mr. DaLozah was lost for words. After realizing that he walked away. Mr. DaLozah is so weird, just then my secretary told me that I had a phone call. Yes i have a secretary, I have a very high rank at my job, her name is Cherry.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Some guy I think."

"Ok, what line?"

"Line 5."

"Thanks." I pick up Line 5.

"Hello, this is Isabella Swan."

"Hey Bella!"

"Alice? Is that you?"

"Yeah it is! What's up?"

"Nothing...why are you calling me?"

"I had a vision that you are a vampire and I really wanted to talk to you because you are my best friend in the whole world and I know that Edward is coming and will be really pissed since you are a vampire."

"I really don't care about Edward!"

"Yes you do...you love him. I had a vision-" The phone cut off. I look up to see Mr. DaLozah scowling at me.

"Hello Mr. DaLo-" Mr. DaLozah cut me off.

"It is not your break to go on calls now! If I catch you doing that again you will be fired!" He yelled. Then he was just about to walk away, but realized that he wanted to observe me working for some reason.

"I'm going to observe your work. I want to know if you are actually working and not talking on the phone all day." He said, well observantly. This is going to be a long day...

**Review!! this is starting to be a really good storyyy!!**

**-AvianHybridNorwayKid5**


	3. He Came

**Third chapter!! Sorry about the hold up……school, soccer, and well stuff….. ENJOY!! Stupid writers block…..**

**-AvianHybridNorwayKid5 or AHNK5**

* * *

_"I'm going to observe your work. I want to know if you are actually working and not talking on the phone all day." He said, well observantly. This is going to be a long day..._

During the Observation that Mr. DaLozah was giving me, I did all the work I was supposed to do and all that other crap. My phone was ringing off the hook and Mr. DaLozah wouldn't let me take the phone calls. There were calls from Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and unfortunately…Edward. He said that he was going to come to say "hi" tomorrow. Maybe I could move so that he won't know where I am……hey, that's not a bad idea. I really am dreading to see him so why not move? But I know that if I move I will hurt him…why do I care? He hurt me after all. Ugh! Stupid Edward! Why does he have to be so perfect, beautiful, topaz eyed, bronze haired, and a vampire?

"Speaking of vampires, I just noticed that you are one." I quickly turned around to see Edward.

"Crap." I muttered. He could read my mind now! Edward put his hand out and touched my cheek. How could he have this effect on me if I hate him? I love him and he loves me, that's how.

"Bella…" He breathed my name. After that, I burst into tearless tears.

"Oh Bella how I've missed you." I just cried harder as he said this.

Then he carefully bent his head down and touched my lips with his for the first time in 20 years. Suddenly, but slowly he pulled away, and on my face was a smile. He was so stunned and the expression that he was wearing was hilarious. Then I quickly crushed my lips against his before he could talk. Edward's hands came to the back of my neck and mine went straight for his hair. I can't believe that after all this time, I could kiss him. I just realized that I am just getting my anger out of me by doing so. But I didn't care, I love him.

"I love you Bella." Was what he just whispered in my ear and I lost control. I deepened the kiss and he started to pull my shirt up, but I stopped him. This was going too far. If he expects me to let him do this after 20 years of pain and sorrow, he must be crazy.

"Edward, I really do love you but, this is going too far. You left me in the woods 20 years ago, my heart stopped and I became a vampire. We can't do this without you earning back your trust from me.

"I understand...but are you still a virgin?" Edward asked.

_That's a little personal don't you think? _I asked him in my head.

_True. Sorry I just want time to catch up on your life._

_It's ok, I want the same thing. _He grabbed my hand and we walked to the couch to talk about the last 20 years.

* * *

"So Jacob died?" Edward asked.

"Yea..."

"I don't mean to push your limits, but how?"

"How what?"

"How did Jacob die?"

"He...got malled by another werewolf. Not one of his pack but a different one. Sam said that Jacob's last words were, 'Tell Bella I love her, and I always will.'" I am so close to crying right now, it isn't even funny. Edward just wrapped his arms around me. They were no longer cold, they were warm against my own skin.

"Edward, I haven't felt this way in a long time." I whispered.

"Me niether. Did I earn back your trust now?" He asked.

"Almost, you answered all my questions, except one. Where have you been all this time?"

"Alaska." He answered simply.

"Oh...was it cold?" He chuckled at this.

"No because I can't feel the cold, since I'm _hot_." I just started to crack up at this, but it was true he is _hot_. To show off he was flexing his muscles and doing model faces at me.

"Did I earn back your trust now?" He asked. I just kissed him and pulled away before it got to passionate.

"I take that as a yes." I just hit him, but of cource it didn't hurt him, he's a vampire.

* * *

**I am working on trying to make the chapters longer but STUPID WRITERS BLOCK, is keeping me from that!**

**Sorry for all those short chappies but IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!**

**stupid writers block...i hate you**

**-AHNK5**


	4. Convo

**Hey guys….sorry about the HUUUUUGE wait! I haven't updated in such a loooong time!! im sorry if you guys hate me... ANYWAY, enjoy!**

**-AHNK5**

Edward and I ended up watching movies all night and talking about life for me as a vampire. I knew eventually he would have to leave, he had a job, a good paying job too. His yearly income was 1,000,000! I only get 500,000. Stupid Bank of America!

I never knew how hurt Edward was when he left. He said that he had many thoughts of suicide, but Alice kept yelling at him for thinking doing such things (She saw him committing suicide in one of her visions). Edward almost succeeded 3 times, Emmett and Jasper had to hold him back from killing himself, while I suffered with depression.

"I have to go soon." Edward reminded me in that velvety voice of his.

"I know." I frowned.

"When are we going to see each other again?" I asked.

"I don't know. Does tomorrow at Ravioli's sound good?" Edward asked.

"Perfect." Then he lifted my chin up and kissed me, passionately I should add. I responded by putting my arms around his neck.

"Bella..." He said pulling away.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He gently caressed my face, leaving me staring into his topaz eyes. Then he walked out the door and left.

_Great. I forgot I have work today! I'm going to be late!_

* * *

"Why are you late?!" Asked Mr. DaLozah.

"I overslept." _Lie._ I suck at lying, he is going to know I am.

"Your lying." _Called it!_

"No I'm not! I overslept because my old friend, Edward came over for a visit, and I didn't go to bed until 2am."

"Edward who?"

"Um...Cullen. Why?"

"Edward Cullen? The son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes..." Okay now he was starting to scare me.

"He is like a BILLIONAIRE!"

"Yea, I know. He and I were best friends. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Why did he go visit you?"

"Beca-"

"You're not special...he probably gave you half of his money! He should give it to me! After all, I am the richest man in Forks!" Wow. I didn't know he was this self-centered.

* * *

"Hello Mr. DaLozah." A familiar voice said.

"Wha?" Mr. DaLozah turned around to see Edward Cullen. Edward just waved at him. I couldn't control myself, this was too funny. I started laughing at Mr. DaLozah's expression. He looked like a non-cute lost puppy mixed in with anger.

"What's so funny Swan?" My boss asked.

"Nothing." I said with a fake but cute smile on my face.

"It better be not-" He was cut off by Edward.

"Mr. DaLozah, I don't be mad at Bella, your face was pretty priceless." Edward chuckled. Mr. DaLozah's fave started to turn bright pink, then to red. I mean tomato red.

"Swan! You're fired!"

"NO! Don't fire her!" Edward yelled

_Edward, it's okay._

_No it's not Bella! I just got you fired for no reason!_

_Who cares! I don't really mind. The job was getting boring anyway. _I heard him laugh.

_Ok. But do you have enough money?_

_I was hoping maybe I could move in with you, if that's alright._

_I was hoping you would say that all along. _I laughed then hugged Edward.

"I'm so lucky to have you." I whispered into his ear.

"You stole the words out of my mouth." He whispered back. With that we left Mr. DaLozah standing alone looking like a complete idiot. Or loser in my words.


End file.
